A Day off For a Werewolf
by halibel09
Summary: Hans really wants a day off just relax...when he run into a very pretty Vampire. What will he do. His job or something else...Contest for /u/1114560/ Ratings may change...   On Break right but I will get back to my story!
1. Chapter 1

**I can believe I did this I'm so lazy I thought I never start!**

**I do not own Hellsing…etc. If I did it would have ended..**

**Im not finish hopefully I'll have the next chapter before Christmas.**

**Oh and I have bed spelling so if I missed spelling something plez tell!**

**A Day Off for a Werewolf**

**Saturday at 11:33pm**

**Captain Hans Gunsche was walking slowing to his room,**

**just a few hours ago Hans had raided a whole village and killed least forty people all for one document. Tired and just wanting to go to bed. He all most didn't hear Rip Van Winkle call him. Hans let out silent sigh and turned to face her.**

**Rip: "Zth Major vants to see you." **

**Hans: "…"**

**Rip: "Follow me."**

**In the lab were Major and Doc talking about the next mission. **

**When Rip and Hans walk in.**

**Doc: "Oh good you're here!"**

**Major: "Hans we need you to go to England to get a very important person."**

**Hans: "…"**

**Doc: "Zth person your looking for will be at this address" Hand the Captain the information "Make sure you bring Package back alive." **

**After five hours of ride in the helicopter Hans finally made to England.**

**Helicopter pilot: "You'ze got two hours to bring the package back here after that we will leave with or without you." "You will have to find your own way home."**

**Break**

**Sunday at 3:18am**

**At the Hellsing Manor **

**Sir Hellsing: "Seras!"**

**Seras: "Yes, Sir!" Seras came ran in after hearing her name.**

**Sir Hellsing: "I just received a message from the Queen saying that she need someone to guard her niece. Since Alucard is away on a mission in Russia. You will have to go alone." "The mission is to bring the Queen's niece here SAFELY." **

**Seras: "But Sir why would he Queen wan to bring her niece here?"**

**Sir Hellsing: "Because she is the next heir to the throne and rumors have it that certain people want to kidnap her and use her to gain control of England. **

**Seras: "How old is she?"**

**Sir Hellsing: "I believe around the of five and there is no time to be talking." "You leave in ten minutes!"**

**Seras ran down to the basement to get her weapons, she was ready in three minutes enough time grab some blood packets from her trip in to town.**

**Break**

**Hans arrived at the Queen's places, still dark, the werewolf took out all the guard in record time, made his way into the Manor and up to the second floor. Where he found two similar doors.**

**Hans: **_**"One of zhe door is zhe Queen." "I don't want to surprise her…yet!"**_

**At that moment the werewolf's ears pick the Queen's voice. Behind the second door.**

**Queen: "Are they on the way to May up!" "We need to get her out now before someone show up!"**

**Unknown Guy: Yes madam! **

**Hans: **_**To late! **_

**Hans open the first door to fine a empty bed the where back so she was here.**

**The sink turned on for a second, Hans turned his head towards the bathroom. **

**Out walked May the five year old niece of the Queen not knowing what was about to happen.**

**Woo! My first HansxSeras Fanfiction Not complete! This is For The Lord's Fallen Angel Contest! .net/u/1114560/**


	2. Chapter 2

The second chapter for HansxSeras!

I do not own Hellsing…etc. If I did it would have ended..

Oh and I have bed spelling so if I missed spelling something plez tell!

A Day Off For A Werewolf

Last chapter..

Hans open the first door to fine a empty bed the covers was layer back so she was here somewhere.

The sink turned on for a second, Hans turned his head towards the bathroom.

Out walked May the five year old niece of the Queen not knowing what was about to happen.

May jump at the site of the teller man.

May: "Are you here to take Hell's house?

Hans raised an eyebrow _"She must be talking about the Hellsing Organization"_

The teller man nodded. May walk over to her backpack put in on.

May: "I'm ready"

Break

The moment Seras Arrived at the she knew some was off. She walk towards the gates. When suddenly gun shots from the Queen's home. The young vampire ran into the house and heard more gun shots from upstairs and glass break. The vampire ran up stairs saw the Queen on the ground in shock. Her guard now laying down and the Queen's niece missing. Seras ran to the Queen.

Seras: "Madam are you alright! Where is your niece!"

Queen: "H..he t..took….her!" "Th…en j…ju…jump out the wind… the window!"

Seras immediately ran to the window, with her vampire sight. She saw a man running with the child in his arms. She pull out her custom Remington rifle with scope and aim for the man's head. Unknowing that man was a werewolf. She pull the trigger. Perfect shot the bullet with through his head. Before his head hit the ground Seras was out the window racing towards the man and the child.

May: "Ow!" As she was crawling from the unmoving body.

Seras: "May!"

May: "Why you hurt him?"

Seras: "He was trying to kidnap you!" Seras grab May by the arm and started to walk off when the man she just shot…in the head arose.

Seras: "Bloody…" Hans punch Seras in the side knocking her and May into a tree, knocking May unconscious. Seras quickly stood up and saw the man she was up against. He was tall and masculine his jacket open. Showing his rough chest, Seras had never seen anyone like him. The young vampire blush. Hans reading her mind cock his head and raised his eyebrow. The former police now blushing even harder when she realize that he was in her head.

Hans: _"Your not so bad looking your self." _His voice was deep and had a rough German accent.

Seras: _"Get out my of head!" _He smirked

Hans: _"You let ve in" _The man started walk towards her. Seras took a step back and looked at May, she was still out.

Seras: "What are you?" "I shot you in the head a vampire would be dead by now!"

Hans: _"Yes. A vorthless vampire vould be dead be now, but I am no such thing." _Seras stood still for a moment. Thinking as quickly as she could she drew her handgun and fire. The werewolf dodge each bullet with ease. Hans ran toward the vampire and grab her by the neck. Knocking the gun away.

Seras: _"let me go!"_

Hans: _"Vhy" _Sera grew annoyed and started to struggle against the stronger man.

Hans: _"It's useless to fight me" _Hans held Seras higher to get a better look at her body. She was wearing a short tan outfit. Her chest is what stood out the most. The werewolf was getting aroused. It have been a long time since he had seen a woman with such a figure up close.

Seras: "Are you just going to stare at me or we going fight?" Still at the mercy of her holder. Hans have very hard choice to make either follow his duty or get what he wanted or lusted for to be correct. He couldn't think straight. He really wanted a day to relax maybe this could be his chance.

Hans: _"Vho said anything about fighting?" _Hans grab the top of her uniform and ripped it off the young vamp. Seras yelped in surprise.

Seras: "What the bloody HELL?" "What do you think you are doing?"

Hans smirked

Hans: _"Having some fun!"_

Hans has a Evil side!

OMG Cliffhanger! I hate cliffhanger but I wanted to do this

HAHAhahaha! :3 Chapter three is next and I needed a new keyboard my "T' are sticking and it freaking annoying try to make a story when you have to keep checking it for "T"


	3. Chapter 3

The third chapter for HansxSeras!

I do not own Hellsing…etc. If I did it would have ended..

Oh and I have bed spelling

(May doesn't count, her is suppose to misspelled)

so if I missed spelling something plez tell!

I think translation is correct (I'm teaching myself German)

Last Chapter…

Hans: _"Vho said anything about fighting?" _Hans grab the top of her uniform and ripped it off the young vamp. Seras yelped in surprise.

Seras: "What the bloody HELL?" "What do you think you are doing?"

Hans smirked

Hans: _"Having some fun!"_

Break

Seras was in shock until the older man push her to the ground.

Seras: "Get Off of ME!" She try to fight back but he was much stronger than her. Hans laughed in her head.

Hans: _"What wrong Vampir." "You are Scare ja!"_ Hans was enjoying himself, he hadn't felt like this in years. He grab both the girl's hands and put above her head. Then sat on her waist and pulled her close, devouring her lips. If Seras was I alive her face would have been red. Seras began to feel faint and started to lose consciousness, then everything went back.

Break

Seras woke up and looked around that man was no to found and May was missing too.

Seras: "How could I let this happen!" Seras got up, her guns where gone

"_He must have took them, but why no kill me." "Well never mind." "I have to find them, but first some new clothes."_

Break

Hans was walking through the forest with May still unconscious.

"_How could she just pass out?" "Vell at least I got to have some fun." _Hans was near the drop off sight. _"Verdamnt I took to long to get back." "How the HELL I'm going to get back to Germany with a kid and no money!" _Hans felt something moving in his hands. _"…"_ May still half sleep look around.

May: "Where…am I?"

Hans: "…" Hans ignored her and keep walking until he felt something warm going down his pants.

Hans: _"She just pissed on me!" _He dropped the small girl onto the ground. Waking her up. May gasp.

May: "I memeber you!" "You tried to kid wrap me!" Hans even more pissed than he was just wanted this day to end. May started to run off when the taller man grab her by the pants giving her a wedgie.

May: "Ow!" "You…" BOOM! A bullet when through the werewolf chest but this time he didn't fall to the ground. Seras had finally caught up with the kidnapper.

Seras: "Bloody Hell!" "I've shot him in him head and the heart" "What is he?"

Hans: _"I am a lycan." _

Seras: "A what?"

_Hans:"You can not kill me kleine Vampir" _Seras was dumbfounded.

Master: _"He means Werewolf"_

Seras: _"Master!"_

Alucard: _"I'm be there soon." _

Seras: _"I thought they were extinct!"_

Alucard: _"Guess not."_

Alucard: _"If you can… just hold him off."_

Seras: "A werewolf_…_"_ "How the HELL am I suppose to hold off a werewolf?" "When I know nothing about them?" "He survived all my attacks."_

Alucard: _"Just do it. Police Girl." _Hans stood in the same spot he been in he didn't even turn around. Seras charge him, the werewolf dodged and struck her in the stomach. Seras gain her fighting stance instantly

and tired again. Every hit she threw he dodge.

Seras: "He not even trying!" The Hans was too pissed to fight unfair fight right now. He'd just knock her out again. If it was up to him he killed her and be on his way but for some reason Doc want her to remain alive. That Jackass is the one who sent him here. For a toddler.

Hans: _"Vhy should I care?" _Hans was in deep thought when Seras made her move she struck him in the head. He land on his feet with May still in his hands.

Seras: _"Still nothing!"_

Hans: _"Vhat else could go bad!." _May started coughing, Hans look down at May. The young human was bleeding.

kleine Vampir-little vampire

Verdamnt -Damn

Sorry it took so long! Well Happy MLKJ Day!

I'm going to continue my story.

*Announcer voice* "What will happen to May? Find out in the next chapter"


End file.
